In general, towels are nappy cotton goods, which are woven out of a cotton yarn and are used to wipe away moisture, sweat, or various foreign substances from the face or the body. These towels are provided with uncut piles therein or on the surface thereof, and thus have excellent moisture absorptiveness and air ventilation. The towels are divided into a bathing towel having a large size, a washing towel having a middle size, a towel handkerchief put into a pocket, a towel for wiping away sweat during exercise or work, etc., according to purpose. A textile woven for towels is called “a piece of toweling,” and effectively absorbs moisture, thus being used to produce a single layered coverlet, serving as a summer coverlet, or a pajama.
In the case that a person works at a civil engineering and construction site or a factory, climbs a mountain, or gets exercise, the person sweats at his/her face and/or body or various foreign substances are stuck to his/her face and/or body. When moisture or sweat is put into eyes and/or a part of the body, a person cannot concentrate on various works or exercise. Accordingly, the person needs to carry a towel for wiping away moisture, sweat, and/or various foreign substances.
Generally, conventional towels are partially put into a pocket of user's pants or put around user's neck.
Accordingly, the conventional towels are disadvantageous in that the towels are not handy to carry about, are easily separated from user's body, and cannot be effectively used. That is, conventional towels are unhandy to carry about and keep.
Further, since the conventional towels cannot easily evaporate moisture wiped from user's face or parts of user's body, when the towels are continuously used for a long time, the towels smell sweaty and become wet.